coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8875 (4th April 2016)
Plot Robert sees no point in denying Tracy's accusation and tells her he's sorry. She storms out. Carla worries that Tracy has told Robert and tries to find out from Leanne what they were rowing about but Leanne doesn't know. Liz wants to know why Will was in the pub. Michelle tells her that Saskia decided to drop her and plan her own wedding. Robert follows Tracy to No.1 where they continue to argue. Robert insists that he didn't choose Carla and points out that they were separated at the time so technically he never cheated. Yasmeen moves the boundary between the gardens after Jason has measured up the new fence, reducing the size of Sally's garden by a few inches. Yasmeen calls Sally paranoid when she complains. Robert demands to know how and when Tracy found out about him and Carla. She confesses she's known since January when the bistro was robbed. He knows that she would have wanted revenge on Carla and gets her to admit that she "pushed" Carla into deciding to leave Weatherfield and getting Nick to sell him the bistro. He's appalled at her for using blackmail and takes the moral high ground. Carla gets tips from Leanne on being Mrs. Tilsley. Leanne admits that she plans to change her name back to Battersby. Sally swears vengeance against Yasmeen and contacts a colleague on the council. Saskia complains to Michelle that the alternative wedding planners she suggested are booked up and asks her to try and fit them in. Liz realises she lied to her. Robert is sickened by Tracy and wonders when she'll turn against him. She assures him she would never do so and confesses that she might be pregnant. Liz wonders if Will made a move on Michelle. Sean offers to handle all correspondence with Will and Saskia so that Michelle can still be their wedding planner but she doesn't have to see them. Michelle agrees. Tim notices how much Sophie likes Kate and suggests she goes out and meets somebody. Robert demands that Tracy take the pregnancy test immediately. She does and the result is negative. Robert feels he's had a lucky escape and walks out on Tracy. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Saskia Larson - Leandra Ashton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy admits to Robert that she has known about his infidelity since the night of The Bistro robbery; Saskia calls in The Rovers complaining about Michelle dropping her and Will as clients; and Sophie confides in Tim. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,330,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes